


One Year and Three Months Later

by BlackDog9314



Series: What If I Was Nothing 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Sequel, mention of MPREG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackDog9314/pseuds/BlackDog9314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have been mated for almost a year, and things are about to change again for them.</p><p>Shameless fluff. Also, we got a basset hound yesterday, if you didn't guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Year and Three Months Later

"You got another dog?" Dean asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose between two calloused fingers. It was eight am and he'd just woken up half an hour before.  
He never could seem to get the hang of sleeping in on his off-days.  
Cas was standing in front of him expectantly, a small basset hound shivering in his arms. Her ears were hanging over the edges of Cas's tanned forearms, the lids of her brown eyes sagging at the corners.  
"I...I couldn't leave her, Dean," the omega began hurriedly, reaching around to cover the dog's ears as if she could understand them.  
"Where was she?" Dean asked, not sure where Cas could have possibly found a homeless basset hound puppy this early in the morning.  
"Out behind the Walmart down the street," Cas said with a defensive sniffle, looking for all the world as if such a store was no place for the dog in his arms.  
"She probably has an owner, babe," Dean said doubtfully as he cautiously came forward, the dog's eyes following him as he did. She had no collar and was covered with dark splotches of wet dirt; it certainly appeared that she hadn't been cared for in a few days or more, but considering he and Cas already owned four cats and one dog Dean wasn't entirely willing to take in another.  
But Cas was holding onto her tightly, his blue jeans soaked through with rainwater and mud, undoubtedly from kneeling in a Walmart parking lot coaxing a four month old Basset into his arms. The dog smelled like mineral dirt and oil leaked from the bottoms of old, parked cars. Castiel himself smelled like coconut water and ripe, heavy fruit, a sun-fed, heady swell to the crispness of his eternal winter-garden scent. Dean wanted to press his nose and lips to Cas's cheek and smell him at closer range, wondering minutely if his scent was simply still developing after the trauma he'd undergone while on the scent blockers or if something else was causing the changes. Cas had a small smile on his full lips as the puppy shifted in his arms, making a noise that sounded almost like the snort of a pig. It drew Dean from his silent ruminations.  
"She's so sweet, Dean. She doesn't even nip," Cas said as he held the puppy out, as if Dean had made a move toward her.  
From behind him Dean cast an uncertain glance at the grey and white cat lounging on their dining room table nestled in the mismatched pile of place settings in its center. Not a yard away from her their dog was napping in one of the high-backed chairs, his sandy fur covering his closed eyes in matted curls they'd never quite gotten to lie flat, even after Castiel had devoted countless hours to the futile task with scissors and a Furminator. Somewhere else in the house the other three cats were likely sleeping somewhere, Dean knew, probably on his and Cas' bed down the hall or on the faded, sky-blue rug in front of their shower.  
Cas had started adopting animals not long after he and Dean had been officially mated, and was a natural with all of them, much the way he'd proven to be with children, while Dean could never tell when the dog needed to go out or was just being hyper, how much litter in the cat box was too much, what kind of food which cat liked (Sadie liked wet kitten food while the same made Pete projectile vomit onto the kitchen floor), how often they all needed a good, thorough brushing or the corners of their eyes cleaned.  
Though Castiel apparently didn't mind telling Dean every day what needed to be done for each pet, who should be looked at for healing scabs from the backyard's rose bush thorns, which cat needed a multi-vitamin hidden in a soft treat, which toy the dog liked best, Dean dreaded and despised asking. He had secretly begun to keep an ever-lengthening list in the notes section of his phone to better remember it all.  
It hadn't been enormously helpful yet, but optimism and its cultivation were also new skills for the alpha.  
The puppy in Cas's arms snuffled loudly and closed her eyes, nuzzling her head into the crook of Cas's elbow.  
"Is she--is she going to sleep?" Dean asked in disbelief.  
Castiel nodded. "She slept on and off on the walk home. Apparently Bassets are lazy."  
Well, that was certainly a pleasant change from the energy their bullet train of a mutt possessed. Cas had to take Chase out five or six times a day and the dog still had a habit of chewing shoes, furniture, and, one extremely unfortunate time, the brand new dildo, complete with an outrageously-sized knot, that Dean had bought Cas for his birthday a few months back. While Cas hadn't known, Dean had still silently resented the dog for days afterward.  
"If we keep her, you're the one who's gonna take her to get her shots," Dean mumbled, turning around and vowing to himself that this was the last godforsaken stray he was letting Cas take in.  
"You still need to take me to get my license!" Cas called after him, a smile in his voice.  
*~*~*  
Cas smiled at the sight of his alpha asleep on their couch, Bridget the Basset curled into his side, both of them snoring softly.  
Dean had a streak of oil on his cheek and smelled like gasoline. He'd worked a sixteen-hour day and had come home prepared to give Cas a massage and clean the kitchen. However, after feeding the animals (all six of them) and grabbing the packet of wet wipes to clean out Bridget's ears, he'd taken an ill-advised moment to 'rest his eyes' that had quickly devolved into a deep sleep.  
Bridget, now the size of a small bear, had been only too happy to join him. Castiel wasn't terribly surprised.  
Cas rested a hand on his belly, still mostly flat under his fingers, still the same as it had been the day before, and the one before that. The changes of pregnancy wouldn't start to show for weeks yet.  
He'd tell Dean another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a kudos or comment telling me what you thought! They make my day <3


End file.
